challengefan_tasyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Challenge: The Caribbean
''The Challenge: The Caribbean ''is the third season of the MTV reality television game show. The Caribbean took place in Cuba, with cast members from The Real World competing. This season was played in an individual format with Simon as the host. The season premiered on TBA. 'Cast' | valign="top" | |} 'Format' This season of the Real World Challenge features the same format as The Island, but with some changes. Each mission gave points based on finish, individually. After each mission, the player with the least points is automatically put in "Face-Off" while the players with the most points cumulative from each team became the "Inner Circle" and vote for who will face the losing contestant. The loser of the "Face-Off" is eliminated from the game and is sent home. At the end of the season, there will be six contestants left — three of each gender. For each gender, the first-place finisher wins $115,000 while 2nd place gets $50,000 and 3rd place gets $35,000. 'Game Summary' 'Gameplay' The Challenge Games: *'Dangle Drop: '''There is a metal contraction hanging from a crane, attached to that are fifteen big punching bags. Each player has to hold on to the punching bags while dangling over the water. The male and female player who hangs on the longest wins. '''Winners: 'Tyrell & Emily *'MoonWalk: ' Players have to moonwalk, standing on a rolling log as long as they can. The last player standing on the log will win. Winners: ''Jordan & Emily'' *'Seven Rings Of Saturn: ' Cars are placed in a circle position and they will be orbiting in a circle. Each player has to traverse the saturns in the opposite direction and collect each seven rings placed over each car and return them to the lead car and place them on a pole on top and crawl back to the car and honk the horn without touching the ground. The player that finishes in the fastest time wins. Winners: ''Tyrell & Nany'' *'Stairway To Heaven: '''The Objective of this competition is to traverse threw the river using rings suspended above water. Each player has to swing on a series of rings hanging from the base of the platform and use them to advance to the end of the course. The player that finishes in the fastest time wins. '''Winners: 'Brendon & Katie *'999 Steps: '''Each player has to race against each other through all 18 stories of the the FOCSA Building. The player who reaches the top of the building first wins. '''Winners: 'Liam & Nany *'Riot Act: '''Players have to knock players off a square dirt platform and into a mud pit, using glass riot shields. The challenge is played in two rounds: guys vs. guys and girls vs. girls. The last player standing wins the challenge. '''Winners: 'Brendon & Veronica *'Ice Cage: '''Players compete in an oval "Ice Cage" rink, and each player has to race 10 laps around the rink, using roller skates. The challenge is played in separate heats for each gender. When host Simon sounds the horn, each player races on their own, competing against opposing players, and can eliminate an opponent out of the action zones by launching their opponents over the crash pads outside the railings. If a player is knocked off the track on the inside of the course, that player has three seconds to get back on the action zone, or he/she will be disqualified. A player is also disqualified if he/she clings onto the railing. The winners of each heat advance to the final round, in which the last player standing wins. '''Winners: 'Dan & Katie *'Shake Me Off: '''Players have to hang on to a pair of parallel ropes that are stretched out over a muddy pit, and have to shake their opponents off the ropes. The challenge is played in multiple rounds—guys vs. guys and girls vs. girls—with the winners of the first three rounds advancing to the final round. The last player standing on the ropes wins the challenge '''Winners: 'Liam & Emily *'Reaching Out: '''Seven ropes of equal length are connected to the center of a large circle in the sand. Played in separate male and female heats, each player is padlocked to their harnesses, and have to crawl and reach out to the end of the circle, where they will dig into the sand in order to retrieve a key needed to unlock the padlock from their harness. The first player from each heat who set himself/herself free from their padlocks first wins while the rest players need to continue the game until there is a loser. '''Winners: 'Justin & Lauren *'Bridge It: '''A pair of platforms are suspended 20 feet above water, players have to build they're way to the opposite platform in the fastest time using crooked planks. The player that makes it across the bridge in the fastest time wins. '''Winners: 'Jordan & Fern *'Semi Cross: '''Players have to get through obstacle courses over a semi truck rolling in 30 miles an hour with three trailers. There is an obstacle course spanning these trailers; one being a balance beam, one being going over tiers, one being a seesaw and finishing with going over or under different levels of hurdles. The player that finishes the course in the fastest time wins. '''Winners: 'Jordan & Mundane *'Rampage: '''Four ramps are perpendicularly linked over a pond. Each player has to grab a ball, run down a ramp, and deposit a ball into a basket at the end of the opposite ramp across from their designated ramp. Each player compete in a time, with a total of 20 balls. The player that deposits the most balls into their designated basket within a three-minute time limit wins. '''Winners: 'Tyrell & Katie The Face-Off Games: *'I Can: '''Players bet on how many specific items they can lift in a cart, such as watermelons, logs, or coffee bags. '''Played By: 'Elliot vs. Sean, Olivia vs. Veronica *'Knock Off: '''Two competitors joust on a beam right above a pool. Whoever gets knocked off first loses. '''Played By: 'Erika vs. Kaylah, Kaylah vs. Kylie, Mike vs. Callum, Olivia vs. Lauren, Lauren vs. Mundane, Liam vs. Jordan *'Pole Wrestle: '''Players are placed at the center of a circle and are asked to place both hands on a wooden pole approximately 2 feet (0.61 m) in length. The first contestant to wrestle the pole out of his or her opponent's hands wins the Face-Off. '''Played By: 'Sean vs. Callum, Bailey vs. Kylie, Mike vs. Justin, Katie vs. Emily *'Hangman: '''Two competitors are suspended 10 feet into the air on a pole. They then attempt to hold on to the pole by hanging upside down with their legs. The first contender to drop loses. '''Played By: 'Kaylah vs. Faye, Kenzie vs. Jordan, Justin vs. Dan, Mundane vs. Katie *'Burn Out: '''Players extinguish a fire by steering water from a center pipe, with a wheel, into the opponent's barrel. Once the barrel becomes full, it spills into a gutter, leading to a pot filled with burning cigars. The first person to extinguish their opponent's fire wins. '''Played By: 'Gio vs. Mike, Hannah vs. Mundane, Kylie vs. Mundane *'Ascender: '''Players must climb a rope, pull another rope to release a basket containing puzzle pieces, and climb back down the rope to assemble a tiling puzzle similar to a tangram. '''Played By: 'Mike vs. Zane, Kylie vs Kendra, Dan vs. Brendon *'Beach Brawl: '''l: Players had to wrestle their opponent out of a ring. The player who wrestles his opponent out of the ring wins. '''Played By: 'Aaron vs. Jordan, Dan vs. Tyrone 'Scoreboard' : The contestant is in "The Inner Circle". : The contestant was eliminated. : The contestant quit the game. : The contestant has the lowest score. : The contestant has the lowest score and is eliminated.